Movie Night - ReaderXKarkat
by Isabelle Frost
Summary: You are going over to Karkat's tonight for movie night. Little did you know that sparks were gonna fly.


Your name is (first name) (last name) and today you are going over to Karkat Vantas's house for a movie marathon. You had been looking forward to this day for what seemed ages and finally the way had arrived!

As you walked up to his hive you knocked on his door and brushed out your pajama bottoms that were a dark grey with little red crabs all over them. Karkat had gotten you them for your birthday even though he told you that the earth holiday was stupid and you really didn't have to ever wear them. You had simply laughed at that and told him you'd wear them all the time and to be honest, you'd kept that promise. They were your favorite pajamas simply because he had given them to you.

After no reply you knocked a bit louder.

"Hold your fucking horse-beasts!"

You smiled brightly at the sound of his voice and shifted your overnight bag a bit higher up on your shoulder.

The door swung open and upon seeing your face Karkat's sneer turned into a smile, "(first name)! It's about fucking time you got here! I was starting to worry you wouldn't show up!"

"Sorry. I got held up at Terezi's. She had completely soaked my bag from licking all over it, trying to figure out what was in it," you laugh as you smile at him.

"What _**is**_ in your bag?" He asks curiously, taking your bag from you and walking inside his home.

"Secrets!" You peep as you race inside after him and close the door behind you, kicking your shoes off. You find Karkat sitting on his couch, rummaging through your bag, "Hey, hey, hey, this is why I have privacy issues!" Your hands reach out for the bag and he holds it out of your reach.

"Hold on, I'm just looking for-" He gasps and whips out a stack of DVDs, "You brought movies?! Just go with it? Friends with benefits? Love actually?" His eyes snap up to you as he drops your bag onto the floor, holding the movies to his chest, "These are some of my all-time favorite movies!"

"I know! Why do you think I brought them?" You ask. You had wanted to save the movies for a surprise after you had gotten all the snacks set out but now was as good a time as any, you supposed.

As you sat down on the couch and you realized that Karkat had already set out food for you both. Popcorn and Twizzlers, Faygo and candies of all kinds covered the coffee table. Karkat smiled over at you as he saw your pajamas, "You're wearing the ones I got you?"

You looked down at them again despite already knowing what you were wearing, "Oh, yeah, I am. They're really comfy."

Karkat's face lit up as he popped in a movie, "I'm glad you like them." He came over and sat back down beside you, grabbing a blanket and tossing it over the both of you.

You happily pulled the blanket up over your legs as you crossed them on the sofa, "What movie did you end up putting in?"

"Friends with Benefits," He says quickly, biting off the end of a twizzler.

"How am I not surprised," You laughed. It was his favorite as far as you could tell. It was usually the first thing the two of you watched every time you came over.

A few movies later you found yourself cuddled close to Karkat. He had leaned against your shoulder as you played with his messy black hair. He had the blanket up to his nose so just his eyes peered over the edge. He was getting very emotional but you didn't mind. You always found this side of Karkat rather cute and it made you pleased to know that you were one of the few that got to see this side of him.

"Tell him how you feel," Karkat muttered, sinking lower into the blanket, "Don't let him walk away from you…Go after him!"

You rolled your eyes, "Karkat, you've seen this movie a million-"

"Sh!" He said sharply, signaling for you to be quiet. But once again the girl did as she did in the movie every time before. She watched him leave and then walked in the opposite direction. Karkat let out a displeased moan and ducked his head under the blanket, pressing his face into your neck so he didn't have to see it, "It's so sad! They belong together!"

You snuggled him back instantly and let your cheek rest on top of his head. You never got to cuddle with Karkat like this and it was nice when he did open up all his feelings to you. You were in love with him and it seemed pretty obvious to everyone but Karkat, which made it very frustrating when you would flirt with him and he would take it as a compliment or think you were joking.

When he peeked out from under the blankets again his eyes were brimming with red tears and it made your heart ache. He looked up at you from his position, "Is the sad part over?"

"Yeah, Karkles, it's over," you smile, expecting a snap out of him.

You were shocked, however, when he snuggled back into your embrace and continued to watch the movie, "Good."

But soon the little troll was crying again as the credits rolled up the screen. You stayed there for a moment, slightly tired and not wanting to move from the embrace but when Karkat moved to get up you reluctantly removed your arms from around his shoulders. He sat up and sighed, staring at the screen. Tears still coated his cheeks so you reached out and wiped them away with your thumb.

He swatted your hand away quickly, eyes snapping to you as the emotional Karkat fell away almost instantly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

You were hesitant to answer now but slowly spoke, "You were crying…I was just-"

His eyes widened and he quickly wiped the tears away with the palm of his hand. He looked down to see the clear red liquid against his grey skin, "Fucking hell."

"What?" You asked, confused as to what was the matter.

"Red," he said simply, rubbing the tears angrily on the blanket, "It has to be red…"

"Your tears?" You raise an eyebrow.

"No, my blood! My sweat. My tears. My _**everything**_," Karkat groaned, letting his head fall back, "My blood makes me a mutant. An outcast. It's disgusting."

"Where is all of this coming from?" You ask in surprise and confusion.

"It's always been there. Just lurking at the back of my mind. I'm sure everyone else is thinking it too," Karkat's eyes narrow at the floor, "I'd probably be better off dead-"

"Hey!" You snap, tears forming in your eyes "Don't ever talk like that! Don't ever thank like that either! I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that ever again!"

"But it's true," Karkat counters, "Red is such a-"

"Beautiful color!" You snap, cutting him off as tears that had formed in your eyes dripped down your cheeks. You quickly scrubbed them away with the back of your hand, "Red is a beautiful color. It's the color of a setting sun. The color of sweet strawberries. The color of shiny apples."

The red blood looked down and shook his head, "(first name) just stop. You don't have to do this-"

"The color of flickering flames and blooming roses," More tears appear in your eyes and spill over as you look at him, not bothering to stop and let him continue ranting, "Red is the color of my beating heart as well as yours. Red's the color of our blood and red describes how I feel about you, Karkat."

Karkat's eyes widen as his shoulders droop, "So you mean…" He dropped back down onto the couch, "All this time…"

Your eyes widened as you realized what you had let slip out. A hand slapped over your mouth and you gasped, a pink blush climbing up your neck, "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean that! I-I mean…I _**did**_ mean it but I…" You shook your head, flustered as you let out a noise, pulling the blanket up over your face as you buried your blushing cheeks in the soft fabric, "Oh my god, I'm making an idiot out of myself! I am so sorry…"

You felt a hand tug the blanket from you and you see Karkat's face a few inches from yours as he pulled the blanket back down to your waist. His red eyes watched your (eye color) ones as he tilted his head to the side. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, "You know that thing that you said just now? You were implying something just then. What was it?"

You shook your head, embarrassed as you tried not to meet his gaze, "I-I…I'm…"

"You're what?" He asked, running his index finger along your jawline until he got to your chin and it curled in, tilting your head up slightly, "It was something about the color red, I believe."

"I'm.." You scrambled your brain for the Troll term and then once sure of your own words whispered, "…flushed…for you, Karkat."

He titled for chin up just the slightest bit more and your lips just ghosted against his as he whispered, "Prove it."

You grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to you instantly. Your lips crashed against his and he returned the kiss with equal passion. Karkat leaned over top of you, pressing your back into the arm of his couch as he kissed you. His hands slid down your sides and down your legs until he got behind your knees. He gave a rather rough tug and pulled your legs up around his waist so he could press himself against your core.

You moaned into his mouth, your hands going behind his head as your fingers tangled in his hair. Having wanted to do this for so long, all of your fantasies suddenly came flooding back and you grinned against his lips.

Karkat pulled back momentarily, out of breath and his eyes wild, "Well…I guess you weren't joking after all."

"Not by a long shot," You nibbled your bottom lip as your fingers moved from his hair to his horns. He gasped as your thumbs rubbed the bases of his horns, deep purrs emitting from his throat. You pulled him back down to you, "Now get back here, Vantas, I'm not done with you yet."

Karkat panted like a dog that had been in the sunlight too long, careening his head in the direction of your hands, begging for more while you kiss your way under his jaw and down his neck. His hands grabbed at your shirt eagerly, tugging upwards as he tried to remove it. You leaned back long enough for him to slip the red tank top off of you before you unclipped your (favorite color) bra and slid the straps over your shoulders and toss it to the floor as well.

He kissed you hotly, running his tongue along your bottom lip. You gasped in surprise and he slipped his tongue past your lips, one of his hands going behind your head and holding your (hair color) hair to keep your mouth against his. Your tongue's fought for dominance, pushing from your mouth to his. You pushed your hands against his chest, shoving at his thick turtle neck, wanting this fabric gone as well. He pulled back reluctantly and discarded the material but when he was at it he began untying the string of your pajama bottoms. He smoothly slid you out of your bottoms before he slid his fingers under the sides of your panties, removing those as well.

"Just how different from Troll's are you…?" Karkat asked quietly as he kissed down your stomach, making you shiver.

You grabbed his hair as he got closer to your nether regions, "…What are you...doing…?"

Karkat hummed questioningly, running one of his clawed fingers along your clit. Your fingers tightened on his hair and you have it a sharp tug as you bit your lip. His finger dipped inside of you and it pushed deeper before he pulled it back out, now coated in your juices, "Hm…You have a nook but no bone bulge. Not that I'm complaining."

He pushed two fingers back in and you gasped, rocking your hips against his hand, "K-Karkat!"

"Seems about as sensitive as a nook too," Karkat leaned his head down and kissed the inside of your thigh as his fingers continued to move in and out of you, faster and faster.

Your mind began to go numb and you moaned, trying to control yourself as you grabbed his shoulders and you pushed him back, "N-No, I don't think so. I will not be the only one completely naked in here. I want to see you as well…please?"

He nodded quickly and pulled off his pants quickly but when he got to his boxers he just sorta sat there.

"Karkat," You ask, "What about those?"

He sat there, his face turning an adorable red.

"Karkat, those have to come off to," You reach out and grab the waistband at the same moment he grabs the sides and holds it in place. You look up at his face and saw the blush deepen a few shades, "Karkat." You give a tug and he held steady, "Karkat. Take these off right now."

"No. Fuck this. I change my mind," Karkat says, standing his ground.

"Oh hell no, I've waited for god knows how long to do this with you. Take these off right the fuck now," You tug harder.

"No! Get off me! This is sexual assault!" Karkat snaps, embarrassed beyond belief as he went to back up. You grabbed one of his wrists and he panics, "Hey, I'm saying no! No means no!"

"Stop making this weird!" You reach up and rub his horn roughly with your thumb making him shudder and gasp. His grip loosens on his boxers and you tug them down. You were met by a squirming red tentacle, coated in a red slime as it reached out for something to grab onto or slide into. You continued to rub his horns to distract him as you studied it in shock, "So this is a bone bulge…It's so red!"

You removed one of your hands from his horns and reached down, wrapping your fingers around the tentacle. Karkat's claws dug into the couch as he gasped, realizing you'd tricked him, "F-Fuck…you…U-uuuugh!"

Your hand ran from the tip down to his base, experimenting the texture. He purred loudly as he bit his bottom lip, his legs spreading further so you could get more comfortable in between them.

"(First name)!" His back arched and he bared his teeth as you brought the tip of the squirming appendage to your mouth. The tentacle squirmed into your mouth as deep as it could, gagging you slightly because of the size of it before you pulled back and began bobbing your head in a rhythm. His fingers found your (hair length) hair and he tugged at it as he moaned and purred.

You were fascinated at the way it curled and twisted in your mouth as you bobbed your head up and down. But you were even more fascinated at the noises that Karkat made. The purring was constant and louder, coming from his chest. Your name would escape his lips every few seconds, tugging at your hair, begging for his release. Then suddenly he applied a lot of pressure to the back of your head and you were shoved down on him all the way, your lips pressed against the base as he exploded into your throat. You gagged a bit at first as you tried to swallow the majority of it, gripping his sides as you tried to shove yourself off of him.

"Oh fuck!" His hands quickly released you when he realized what he had done. You leaned back and his tentacle slid out of your mouth, sticky with his red genetic material. Some of the amount you couldn't swallow spilled out of your mouth onto his lap. You panted, out of breath and light headed. His hands hovered just above your shoulders as he cringed, "I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to…Fuck! I'm such an idiot!"

You laughed and shook your head quickly, letting him know it was okay and you weren't mad, "No! It's fine, Karkat! Really. I'm not mad. You just caught me off guard."

"You sure?" He scanned your face, worried he had just fucked up everything.

You nodded quickly, using the back of your hand to wipe his genetic material from your lips and chin, "I'm sure."

Karkat let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall back, "Thank gog."

You giggled and crawled back up onto his lap as you smiled, "I'm ready whenever you are."

He nodded and leaned over top of you, putting his hands on either side of your head. Karkat positioned in between your legs and he let out a breath as your legs went around his hips, "Okay…Here we go."

Karkat slowly slid his tip in before he pushed himself the rest of the way in. You cringed and gripped onto his shoulders tightly, burying your face into the crook of his neck.

He sat there to let you adjust, doing his best to not move inside of you. Karkat's flushed face was buried in your hair, "Y-You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just…move please…" You manage to get out and he slowly allows his tentacle to twist inside of you. A gasp escapes your lips as tears sting the corners of your eyes. He gently pulled out and pushed back in and you instantly bucked your hips up against his.

Karkat bit his bottom lip as he moaned, pushing in and out of you without any real rhythm. Without any real experience, you realised. Were you Karkat's first? You felt your heart melt as you let your head fall back onto the arm of the couch. Karkat met your gaze and his smile showed in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed you. You returned the kiss and parted your lips, deepening the kiss as the two of you continued to push against each other, slowly creating your own rapid and jagged rhythm that was all your own.

He pushed your hair back from your face as he pulled back from the kiss rather quickly, "I-I need…a bucket."

"No time for a bucket now," You say, pushing your lips back against his. Karkat dug his razor sharp teeth into your bottom lip as he kissed you. He pushed his hips back against yours, grinding you hard as you repeated his movements with your own.

"(first name)…I need a bucket. It's just u-upstairs! O-Or I could use a-anything l-like a bowl o-or a-" He was cut off when you kissed him again. Your hands held onto the back of his head as your fingers twisted in his hair.

You pulled back and whispered in his ear, "I want you to come inside of me."

Karkat made a noise and his blush darkened a few shades but he nodded stiffly and clenched his teeth together. His tentacle coiled and twisted inside of you as you felt your body heating up. When your walls clenched on him Karkat's claws dug into your shoulders and you both came together.

After coming down from your hype you both collapse on the couch and you run a hand through his black hair, his head resting on your shoulder as he purred contently.

You smile and kiss the top of his head, "Flushed for you, Karkat."

He returned the smile and nuzzled his face into your warm shoulder, "Flushed for you too, (first name)."

~End


End file.
